The invention relates to an adjusting device for an internal combustion engine, in particular a camshaft adjusting device, with an adjusting unit including a currentless sensor for setting the phase angle of a shaft, particularly a camshaft relative to a crankshaft.
DE 102 20 687 A1 discloses a camshaft adjusting device with an adjusting unit and a locking unit. The adjusting unit has an adjusting structure with a given transmission ratio designed in such a manner that a locking position is reached by simply setting the position of an adjusting shaft.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a particularly fail-safe adjusting device.